theatrefandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel York
Rachel York (born Rachel Lemanski on August 7, 1971 in Orlando, Florida) is an American actress and singer. She is best known for her roles in City of Angels, The Scarlet Pimpernel, Les Miserables, Victor/Victoria, Kiss Me, Kate, Sly Fox, and Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. Rachel also has many film and television credits, including her portrayal as Lucille Ball in the CBS biopic Lucy. The youngest of four children, Rachel's love for music and acting began at an early age. Influenced by her mother's love for the arts, she made her professional debut in a local production of Kiss Me, Kate in the chorus. That same year, she earned a scholarship to the American Center for Music Theatre at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion. She moved to Los Angeles and began studying with acting coach Aaron Speiser, who then encouraged her to move to New York. At only 19 years old, Rachel moved to New York City and confidently walked up to the office of agent Bill Timms. She performed monologues from Nuts and Sophie's Choice and gave him a demo tape with songs from Evita. Timms signed her on the spot and described her as being able to "... do anything." Rachel made her Broadway debut as Mallory in the musical City of Angels, and her performance won critical acclaim. After City of Angels, she has been in many performances on stage, including Fantine in Les Miserables, Irene St. Claire in Crucifer of Blood, herself in Stephen Sondheim's Putting It Together (with Julie Andrews), Norma Cassidy in Victor/Victoria (for which she won a Drama Desk Award), Marguerite in The Scarlet Pimpernel, Lili Vanessi/Katherine in Kiss Me, Kate, Reno Sweeney in Anything Goes, Dorothy in Summer of '42, Miss Fancy in Sly Fox, Ruth Sutton in Dessa Rose, Mother in Ragtime, Christine Colgate in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, and most recently in The Sound of Music as Elsa Shraeder at the Hollywood Bowl. Rachel is one of the few actresses that has received rave reviews from notoriously picky New York critic John Simon, who is often referred to as "the butcher of Broadway". Her film credits include One Fine Day, Billy Bathgate, Dead Center, Second Honeymoon, Terror Tract, Au Pair II, and the TV movie Lucy in which she played Lucille Ball. Her performance in the London production of Kiss Me, Kate is available on DVD/video. She also has many credits in television, including appearances on Reba, Frasier, Arli$$, Spin City, The Naked Truth, Diagnosis: Murder, and also provides the voices of Bitty on Higglytown Heroes and Circe on Justice League Unlimited. Rachel released her debut album Let's Fall In Love in early 2005, under the Barnes & Noble label. She can also be heard on the Cast Recordings of City of Angels, ''Victor/Victoria, The Scarlet Pimpernel: Encore!, Dessa Rose, Putting It Together, Summer of '42, the soundtrack of Billy Bathgate, and recordings of Opal and Celebration of Life. She will be appearing as Guenevere in the upcoming National Tour of Camelot in the 2006-2007 season. Broadway credits *''City of Angels'' - Mallory Kingsley *''Les Miserables'' - Fantine *''Victor/Victoria'' - Norma Cassidy *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'' - Marguerite *''Sly Fox'' - Miss Fancy *''Dirty Rotten Scoundrels'' - Christine National Tours *''Kiss Me, Kate'' - Lilli Vanessi/Kate *''Camelot'' - Guenevere Film *''Billy Bathgate'' - Embassy Club Singer *''Killer Instinct'' - Lotte *''Deadline'' - Marci Fenner *''Taking the Heat'' (TV) - Susan *''Dead Center'' - Mary *''Victor/Victoria'' (TV) - Norma Cassidy *''One Fine Day'' - Liza *''Terror Tract'' - Sarah Freemont *''Second Honeymoon'' (TV) - Gloria *''Au Pair II'' - Cassandra Hausen *''Kiss Me, Kate'' (TV) - Lili Vanessi/Katherine *''Lucy'' (TV) - Lucille Ball *''The Courtship of Eddie's Father'' (TV) - Lisa *''Justice League Unlimited'' (TV) - Circe *''Diagnosis Murder #96. (A Mime is a Terrible Thing to Waste)'' (TV) - Randy Wolfe Recordings *City of Angels - 1990 Original Broadway Cast Recording *Putting It Together - 1993 Original Off-Broadway Cast Recording *Victor/Victoria - 1995 Original Broadway Cast Recording *The Scarlet Pimpernel: Encore! - 1998 Broadway Revival Cast Recording *Dessa Rose - 2005 Original Lincoln Center Cast Recording *Summer of '42 - Sept 2006, Original Cast Recording *Opal, Honky Tonk Highway and Other Theatre Songs by Robert Nassif Lindsey *Let's Fall in Love - Solo album released under Barnes & Noble records External links *Official Website - Official Website with pictures, audio, and other information. *Internet Broadway Database - IBDB listing with full Broadway credits with links. *Amazon - Purchase Rachel's debut album Let's Fall In Love *Google - Google search for Rachel York. *Google Images - Google Image search for Rachel York. Category:Cast & Creative Category:Performers Category:Broadway Performers